Fleeting Moments
by HarperCash
Summary: A tragic story of love and loss. Watch as Draco's life is turned upside down, with nothing to hold on to he finds comfort in the most unlikeliest source...
1. The Begining

Fleeting Moments

Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Draco!" There was no air, just a crushing weight pressing down on his chest. "DRACO!" he forced the words out, his brilliant red hair matted to his scalp, hands slick with blood. "God Draco don't, please oh god" Tears poured down his face mixing with blood and dripping onto the dirt. The blonde boy's body was still, closed eyelids a gorgeous shade of purple, skin white. The image of an angel with blood pouring from his chest. "Don't leave me" whispering the words his voice faltered, dissolving into sobs as he held the smaller boy in his arms, head resting on his unmoving chest.

 **Six months earlier**

* * *

Ron trudged through the mud irritably, rubbing rain drops out of his eyes. The water of the great lake looked black, tiny ripples running through it as he passed. He cast his eyes upwards to the sky, thick dark clouds were closing in and he could hear thunder in the distance. As he reached the doors to the entrance hall he remembered his broom, flung to the ground in anger where he'd left it on the Quiditch pitch; in weather like this it would get blown away. "Shit" he turned and started running, Ron was no good at summoning spells like Harry. In fact Ron wasn't very good at a lot of spells. Or books like Hermione. He'd thought maybe sports were the way to go but that wasn't turning out as planned either. He picked up the pace, his Quiditch robes twisting and writhing in the wind.

It was just typical, wasn't it? Ron Weasley, poor family, poor grades. He thought of Harry, of the scar on his forehead that had brought him so much fame. Maybe if You-Know-Who had come to his house that night instead... Ron shook himself, he shouldn't think that. He'd seen what Harry had had to go through these past six years and it hadn't looked easy. Besides, what would he do without his mums cooking. But still, wistful nasty thoughts floated about his head as he ran towards the pitch. He was tired of always being second best, of always being the one everyone looked at last. For Merlin's sake even Hermione got more attention than him these days, what with that Mclaggen hanging all over her. Slimy git.

He could see the pitch now and picked up his pace, anxious to get his broom and head back to the dorms. Everyone else had left hours ago but he'd stayed longer to practice. Before Harry left he had come over and patted his back. Something about the gesture bothered him. Ah, there it was just where he had left it. As Ron reached for his broom something caught the corner of his eye. He looked up. There was someone there, dripping wet and whizzing through the air at a tremendous speed. Pale skin, white hair with robes billowing out behind them. They looked almost like an angel.

Ron saw it, the tiny flicker of gold fly past. So they were practicing. Looking closely his heart gave a leap of shock. Draco Malfoy. Ron's face burned red as he realized he'd just compared this ferret to an angel. As he turned to leave he glanced at the expression on Draco's face. Pure concentration. Not the lines of hatred that Ron was more accustomed to seeing on the Slytherins face, but smooth, eyes intent, mouth slightly puckered. His face looked younger somehow, less hostile. Without knowing why Ron found himself reluctant to leave, he was actually enjoying it. Ron couldn't help but notice, and he did try, that Draco was extremely graceful. He looked happy, and not in the sinister 'I enjoy your pain' kind of way that Ron expected. But really, totally happy. And free.

Ron didn't know how long he stood there watching him but as he made his way back to the castle he thought that the sun rise looked just beautiful.

* * *

Draco whipped round as the snitch flew passed him, his fingers brushing it's wings for a brief second. He'd been at it for a while now and still hadn't managed to catch it. Damn it. Why did Potter make this look so easy. Every evening he would sneak to the pitch and wait for the other teams to pack up before starting his own private training. He'd usually get a good few hours in but recently Weasley had been out practicing every night. Initially Draco had been half tempted to hex him for stealing his practice hours. Didn't the little weasel know Draco had the idea first? But, after a few nights of hanging about waiting for him to leave he had taken to watching him. Really watching him. And the more he watched the more he couldn't take his eyes off him. He was clumsy, that much was obvious. He was fast enough sure, but sloppy. He didn't seem to grasp the idea of defending all the goals. He'd bewitched a couple of quaffels to try and fly through the hoops and more often than not they did. It was pathetic really. Once he even let the bludgers out, the idiot. If Draco hadn't intervened it would of taken the weasels nose off. A simple Locomotor spell that he of course cast perfectly.

Still, despite the idiots blunders Draco enjoyed watching him. He like the weasels determination. Night after night he'd be back, not that he got any better. And Draco would wait, watching him, after he left Draco would take up his own broom and begin practice. It had become a bit of a ritual. A good distraction. And he sorely needed one of those.

Tonight was cold, worse that the others. A few times he had been tempted to come down, call it a night. "Malfoy's don't quit" his fathers voice whispered. Yeah right. That's all that coward had ever done. Just as he decided to call it a night Draco caught a glimpse of red down on the field. Well, well, well. Wasn't this a turn of events? The weasel had come to watch him. Draco allowed himself a grin, wondering how long he had been stood down there marveling at him. Draco threw himself into practice ,determined to give a good show. He was after all, still a Malfoy.


	2. Almost

Chapter 2 – Almost

"Ron! Ron for goodness sake wake up!" Ron opened his eyes, the sun that was streaming through the curtains cut across his face blinding him. "Ron!" Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he took in the scene before him and was faced with a very disgruntled Hermione. "What is it?" he mumbled, annoyance bubbled, it was a Saturday, why was Hermione waking him up? "It's your Birthday and your sleeping through it all!" Hermione tutted gesturing to a pile of presents at the end of his bed. Harry, Sean, Nevile and Seamus were gathered round grinning at him. Run jumped up grinning sheepishly as his friends bundled presents on to him. With all that had been going on lately he'd completely forgotten his own birthday! He got a study set and some Bertie Bot's every flavour beans from Hermione, a load of chocolate frogs from Dean, some new wizards chess pieces from Harry, new keepers gloves from Seamus and a book on herbology from Neville.

From his parents he received the traditional 17th birthday watch and some homemade fudge. A Box of Weasley's Wizard Weezes's merchandise topped it all of. Ron grinned happily at all the presents in front of him. "Right we're going to go down to breakfast, get ready and meet us down there" Hermione shooed the other boys out. As Ron got up a small parcel slipped from his sheets and thudded to the floor, picking it up Ron examined it. It had no note saying who it was from, shrugging he ripped the packaging off. _101 Quick Quiditch Tips!_ Ron flipped open the front cover and there in slanted scrawl were the words " _I like to watch too_ ". Fuck. Ron slammed the book shut and shoved it under his pillow. Fuck fuck fuck. Draco had seen him.

* * *

Draco leaned back on the bench eyes scanning for the weasel, he wanted to see his reaction to the gift he had so thoughtfully left for him. Pansy was droning on in his left ear, like a fly he couldn't swat. "Are you listening to me Draco?" she buzzed, "No". "Hmph!" Draco clenched his teeth. _You can't kill her_ he told himself. _No_ whispered the voice _but I want to._ He saw Potter and the beaver walk in but the weasel wasn't with them, slumping back in his seat Draco stewed in his bad mood. Where was he? Didn't he know that Draco Malfoy was waiting for him? Ah! At last, the weasel walked in looking jittery, exactly as Draco had planned. He sat up straight, hardly able to conceal the grin on his face.

Weasley looked his way and, blushing furiously, turned towards the Griffendore table. Draco started eating his breakfast, which had gone cold while he had waited, he could feel Weasleys eyes on him, watching him. He drank in the feeling, savoring it like a fine wine. He glanced up, Ron had his present in his arms, he seemed to be studying it intently. The Granger girl put her hand on Weasley's shoulder and rage fizzled in Draco's veins. How dare she! Filthy moodblood. Weasley caught Draco's eye and, without knowing why, Draco threw his arm round Pansy who promptly squealed in delight. Draco watched with a mixture of shock and pleasure as Weasley's ears turned red, then in horror as he put his arm around Granger. She was sat looking at him in dewy eyed surprise, it made Draco feel sick. Standing abruptly he stormed towards their table. As he brushed past he leaned in and hissed "Meet me at the pitch. 9. Tonight." Before leaving the hall.

Out of sight Draco stood leaning against the castle wall, the cold rock cooling his back. His heart hammering; he could still feel Ron's hair tickling his face, the smell of his skin, the heat from his face.

* * *

19:45

Ron found his eyes drifting to his new watch for the 50th time that day. He wasn't going to go. Of course not. What could Draco Malfoy possibly have to say to him? Well, maybe he should go. Just for a second, to see what he wants. No! Ron pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes until bright little stars popped.

"Everything okay Ron?" Harry's voice close to his ear made him jump, they were lounging in there favourite seats in the common room by the fire place, Hermione was burred in a pile of books paying them no attention. "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired" Ron mumbled a guilty feeling bubbling in his stomach as he lied to his best friend. Convinced, Harry wandered back to his seat grimacing at his fresh attempt at the grueling task that was his potions essay. Not for the first time, Ron was glad of that weird potions book Harry had found which he was now studying surreptitiously out of Hermione's view. It kept him busy, it would make it easier for him to slip away later.

Ron wasn't sure at what point during his internal debate that he had decided to actually go to meet Draco but he had, inevitably he feared, arrived at that decision.

20:00

Draco paced up and down the Slytherine common room. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and a couple other Slytherine nobodies were slumped in various chairs making unnecessary noise and just generally being prats. Draco cringed as their oafish laughter filled the room. "Draaaaaaco" He hated the way Pansy drawled his name; "Draaaco, come sit with meee" she batted her eyelashes at him patting the seat next to her, Draco walked over and threw himself into the seat. What a retched woman. Draco recoiled in disgust as her stumpy fingers reached out to brush away his hair, hurt filled her eyes as Draco turned away, repulsed with the pathetic creature.

The god damn Weasel better not stand him up. Draco closed his eyes massaging his fore head, Weasley filled up his mind, his senses. He remembered how his heart had hammered and his eyes flew open. What was wrong with him? Getting all excited over Weasley? Why had he even asked him to meet? What was he going to do if he did turn up? It was all that Granger girls fault, seeing the two of them had filled him with rage, Draco had just wanted to do something to stir Weasley up. Jumping up Draco stormed towards the stairs leading to the dormitory, Pansy's nasal voice calling after him.

20:15

Ron knew he was attracted to men. He'd known for a while now. For a time he had thought maybe he and Harry... but over time he realized he was just confusing a close friendship with something else. He knew what was expected, he and Hermione would eventually get together. He cast his eyes over to Hermione, who had gotten so close to her book her nose was almost touching it, and smiled fondly. He loved Hermione no doubt about it, he just wasn't sure in what way. He studied her closely, she had nice skin. And ever since her teeth had been fixed her smile was much nicer, there wasn't much to be said about her hair. But was he attracted to her?

His mind wandered to Draco. Draco eating in the great hall, Draco flying on his broom, Draco lounging in lessons, and with a sinking feeling realized he had been watching Draco for a lot longer than just last night. His pale, almost translucent skin. The deep grey of his large framed eyes, his slender yet defined body. A deep shameful blush exposed him, he cast a glance at Harry who was looking from him to Hermione in that Why-don't-they-just-get-it-over-with-and-go-out look that he hated so much. Sighing Ron turned his chair away, not long to go now.

20:30

Draco sat savoring the silence of the empty dormitory room, as the minutes crept closer and closer to the hour he found himself feeling... strange. Like he had swallowed something and it had gotten stuck in his throat. He didn't have time to be messing around with a god damn Weasel! Right, he's not going. Tap tap tap, jumping Draco looked at the window, his eagle owl Hades was waiting patiently for him to open the latch. Pleasure and fear engulfed him simultaneously. Draco opened the window and the loyal creature hoped onto his outstretched arm, pecking affectionately at his robes. Draco tried not to look at the parchment tied to the owls leg and Hades was smart enough not to offer it. Draco rummaged around in his desk drawer for a treat for the owl "You should go to the owlery" Hades stared at Draco until, sighing, Draco untied the note from his leg to which the large owl promptly flew through the window.

Draco sat down on the bed the still furled note in his hands, trying to avoid eye contact with it. Several words stood out in a deep acid green from the front of the parchment, Draco and Urgent! Most prominently. He tried to ignore it for as long as possible but it felt like it was burning his hands, swearing he tore the note open. Draco's eyes scanned the page for several minutes, widening in shock and fear. Oh god.

20:45

Ron looked up at the clock, it was finally time. "I think I'm gonna go down to the pitch, get a little practice in" he mumbled to Harry, "Want me to come with you?" Harry said, eyes never leaving the potions book "Nah it's okay". Ron risked a glance at Hermione who hadn't seemed to notice and started hurrying towards the exit. "Ron" he stopped in his tracks, one leg through the portrait hole, "yeah?" he said nervously "You forgot your broom" Harry sounded suspicious, fuck. "Oh yeah" Ron tried to laugh "I'll go grab it now" he started to turn but Hermione promptly raised her wand and muttered "accio broom" without raising her head from her books, Ron reached out and grabbed the broom that was racing towards them. "Right well, thanks" he scrambled through the hole, Harry's eyes boring into his back.

21:00

Draco stood on the sodden pitch rain pouring, drenching him. His hair was wet and matted to his scalp, his hands hurt and ached from cold. In the distance he could see a figure approaching, large clumsy steps across the mud slicked ground. Draco felt empty, the note from his father still clenched in his hand, a dark emptiness consumed him and there seemed to be no escape from it. As the figure neared it was like a breath of fresh air washing over him, lightening the darkness he'd fallen in to. Long ginger hair carelessly pushed out of his face, too short robes riding up and a broom clutched in his hand. Weasley.


	3. Secret

Chapter 3 – Save Me

Ron repressed a sigh of relief, Draco had come. He had half thought it was a set up and he wouldn't show. Draco was stood still, staring as Ron approached. He felt his ears go red. He noticed for the first time how clumsily he walked, he bowed and stooped; on old habit to make his robes look longer. His awkward gait had never been so apparent until now, under the watchful eye of Draco Malfoy, he found himself consciously trying to walk straighter.

Ron's mind pictured Draco's walk, the casual yet confident way he glided across the floor.

He had finally crossed the distance between them, and now stood awkwardly facing his sworn enemy at a secret meeting in a dark secluded area after lying to his best friends. Oh god, was this a good idea?

Ron grinned nervously, unsure of what to say he just stared at the shorter boy. _His eyes look red_ , Ron noted in surprise, leaning in to get a better look. "What are you looking at weasel?" Draco snarled stepping back. Ron's face flooded with heat, he was such an idiot, as if that heartless prick had been crying. Ron stood stiffly wondering, not for the first time, if he'd made a mistake in coming. He felt a lump in his throat and inwardly cursed himself for dropping his guard enough to let the stupid little ferret to get to him. "I'm just gonna' go" he muttered, turning to leave. "Wait!" Draco's voice rang out loud and clear, his hand shooting out to grab Ron's arm. Ron froze, turning back to give the other boy a wide eyed stare of disbelief.

Draco, looking annoyed with something, slowly withdrew his hand. Ron's arm burned were he had touched him. "Do you... Do you want to play Quidditch?" Draco stared Ron down defiantly, daring him to decline his request."Yeah" Ron mumbled looking at his feet.

* * *

The clear night turned out to be perfect conditions for a secret Quidditch meeting, Draco could see the whole of the grounds perfectly, but something much more interesting had caught his eye. A flash of ginger, billowing robes and a tiny glint of gold. Grinning Draco threw himself into a deep plunge. They'd been at it for hours; Draco didn't even know what time it was. He had decided to take it upon himself to teach his Weasel the fine art of being a seeker.

They had been working on the Wronski Fient until Weasley's surprisingly sharp eyes had caught sight of the snitch. "Incoming bludger!" Draco yelled prompting Ron to to use the Sloth Grip Roll. He was certainly getting better. With a final, Draco felt unnecessary, flourish Weasley promptly snatched the snitch out of the air. Holding it triumphantly he drifted down to the ground, Draco followed. "Not bad Weasley, a few weeks being coached by me and you might even be half decent" Draco smirked at the taller boy. "Did you see my Wronski Fient? Ron shouted, breathless with excitement.

"Not bad" Draco conceded replaying the maneuver over in his mind, "You pulled up early though, we'll have to work on that next..." Draco trailed off at the open mouthed stare from the taller boy. "What?" He snapped, defensive.

"No... Nothing, it's just... It's the first time we've ever had a normal conversation, y'know without... shouting" the ginger boy finished, somewhat lamely.

Draco's heart constricted painfully before he managed to arrange his features into a snarl "Don't think because I took pity on your terrible flying skills that we're friends you filthy blood traitor" he hissed into Ron's face, savoring, only for a sweet moment, the soft scent of the other boys skin.

Weasley's ears flushed red "As if!" he shouted, hurt plain in his voice.

Draco, unable to stand the hurt puppy dog eyes any longer turned on his heel and began making his way back toward the castle. It took every last bit of strength he had not to look back.

Back in his dormitory Draco lay on his four poster staring moodily at the wall. He'd fucked it all up. It had been going so well; why did he always have to act like that? Why did he always say that stuff? Draco didn't care about blood traitors or mud bloods. Petty words that he had repeated like a foolish parrot. It was that damn letter that had done it, he had been unable to get it out of his mind. Draco slipped his hand into his robe pockets to read; once again, the 4 words that had crushed him. His heart stopped... The note wasn't there! His heart beat returned, twice as fast as normal as he shot off his bed searching the floor. Dropping to his knees he half crawled beneath the four poster, eyes scanning desperately in the ever increasing darkness, for the slip of parchment that held his fate.

A sudden, blood curdling thought occurred, _the quidditch pitch._

Jumping to his feet Draco began to run, blood pumping in his ears, one thought screaming over and over again in his mind.

 _Please don't let him see._

* * *

Ron stood watching Draco's rapidly retreating figure.

He felt hollow. What had he expected to happen? A couple of hours flying together was not going to erase six years of hatred. Ron tore his eyes away from the now tiny figure of the blond boy to stare morosely at the ground. He was just starting to think about heading back when something caught his eye; a single piece of parchment trailing along the ground in the breeze, Ron watched it for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he snatched it up. Unfurling the slightly damp parchment Ron read the four words inscribed there.

It is time.

Lucius

Ron stared at the words for a long time, trying to gain insight into their hidden meaning. His mind flashed to Draco's red eyes and a feeling of repressed fear began to rise in his throat. There was something malignant about those words, something dark he could not place his finger on. And with a sense of foreboding Ron set of at a sprint towards the castle.

Towards Draco.


End file.
